Hit and Run
by Salazar000
Summary: Horatio and the others are in this episode of CSI: Miami. After a girl is killed, Horatio Caine is on the scene. But, there is another murder. Are they connected? Who is the murderer? Please R&R. I want to send this into CBS! CHAPTER 3 IS UP NOW! graphic!
1. Prologue

Hit and Run

Chelsea Morgan sat in the stands at the Tampa Bay Devil Rays game. The air was thick with humidity and carried the sweet smell of ballgame hotdogs. The next batter lined up to the base. The crowd went crazy. Chelsea stood up and went to buy a drink. She stumbled up the stands. One of her many credit cards had bought her first two beers. Her next two would buy her next two.

She turned around, after the crowd went crazy, to find that the batter had hit an in-park home run that had won the game. The girl waited until the stands were empty to leave. She walked out of the silent corridors. Her vision started to blur as she walked out of the steel doors.

The parking lot was empty. The drunken woman slowly walked to her car at the far end of the lot. She heard an engine revv up behind her. The headlights turned on and Chelsea looked at her shadow.

Morgan turned to the car. The scream passed her mouth and the car rushed forward. The last thing she saw was the car below her and the black asphalt. Her dead, bloody body landed on the ground and the car kept going.


	2. Second Half of the Prologue

Horatio Caine stood at the black asphalt looking down at the dead body of Chelsea Morgan. Detective Frank Tripp walked up to Horatio with a pad of paper and a pen.

"Hey, Horatio."

"Frank, do we have an I.D. on the vic?"

"Uhh… yah. Her name is Chelsea Morgan. She bought a ticket to the Tampa Rays game about two days ago."

"Who called her in?"

"It was anonymous but he said he found it while cleaning up the lot."

"Thank you Frank."

Alexx Woods leaned down over the body while Ryan Wolfe held the camera full of pictures of the body. Alexx inspected the body. Her face scrunched at the sight of the girls face.

"What is it Alexx?" asked Ryan.

"Her jaw is out of place. Either the car hit her while she was leaning down or she landed on it."

Alexx slowly took her gloved hands and turned the jaw. Ryan gagged at the crunching sound of the bone popping back in place. Alexx opened the mouth and didn't see anything. She traveled down the body and stopped at the legs.

Ryan examined Alexx examining the body. She opened the silver case and took out a pair of silver tweezers and an evidence bag. She examined a cut on the girl's leg and stuck the tweezers into it. What she extracted surprised Ryan. A small, black item was dropped into the bag.

"Hey, H!" yelled Ryan, "We got something out of the girls leg. We don't know what it is though."

Horatio Caine looked at the ground and cocked his head. His hands reached up and took off his dark glasses. "Well, Ryan. This is no normal murderer. This man just hit it, and ran."


	3. Another Murder!

Chapter 1

The Miami Dade Crime Lab stood tall in the center of Miami. The orange rays of sun leaked through the tinted windows. Inside was bright and full of life. Many scientists and other agents solved cases everyday that had to do with a murder. Horatio Caine was working the particular case of Chelsea Morgan. CSIs Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko also helped with the case. Alexx Woods stood in the coroner's office with tools. The body of Chelsea Morgan lied before her.

Alexx lifted the body and saw nothing on the girls back. As she placed the body back, she saw something on her leg again. It was a letter and a number. She assumed that it was from a license plate. She took out a black pad and took off the clear, sticky flap. As she placed it on Morgan's leg, she saw the characters more clearly. She lifted it and put the flap back.

Horatio Caine walked in the office.

"Alexx, do you have anything yet?"

"Yah. I have these characters off of her leg. They look like they are from a license plate. They look like they are 2G. It sounds like a familiar combination. Want to take it to trace?"

"Yes, Alex. I'll give it to Ryan."

"Okay. I'll try to find more Horatio."

"Thanks, Alexx," said Horatio as he walked out of the room.

Alex looked at the white-faced girl. She realized where she had heard of the combination of the two characters. She pulled off her gloves in a hurry and marched out the door.

Horatio looked at Ryan typing in the two characters. The system started to run. Just as the computer beeped, Alexx walked in.

"Horatio, I know where they came from. The 2G came to me right after you left. They belong to a Miami resident. You! The killer must have framed you! I also can't believe I didn't catch that before."

Horatio slowly walked out of the trace office. Ryan looked back at the screen only to prove Alexx's prediction was correct. Just then, Calleigh walked into the office to see Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan. I just got a call. There is a case on the beach. Want to help out?"

Ryan looked at Calleigh and said, "No, sorry. I am working on the Morgan case. Have you asked Eric yet? He will help you."

" Okay," said Calleigh, "Well I will get back to you with anything I find. Bye!"

Alexx stood on the beach with Eric and Calleigh. She examined the body while Eric stood taking pictures. Calleigh looked for places of struggle and marked them. Horatio's Hummer drove up to the sidewalk and the tall man walked out of it. The door slammed shut and Horatio walked towards the CSI agents.

"Hello," said Horatio, "How are you guys doing?"

Alexx looked up. "Well, I found that this girl was killed."

Horatio slowly looked around. "Who called it in?" he asked.

"A guy named Frank Trupp. Said he found it while walking along the beach."

Horatio put on his glasses. "Well, Alexx. I don't think his name is Frank Trupp. I think his name is Frank Tripp."


	4. A Surprise

Chapter 2

Alexx looked in shock at Horatio. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Calleigh walked up to them. Eric followed. "What happened?" asked Calleigh.

"We found out that the person who called in was Frank. How do we know he didn't do it?" said Horatio, "We will take care of this later. How did she die?"

"It looks like a decapitation case. Her head is cut off," said Alexx.

"Well she didn't make it through this one. I don't think anyone could have…ever.

Detective Frank Tripp sat at the glass table across from Horatio Caine. Horatio sat down in his chair and took off his sunglasses.

"Frank, we found that you called in the death at the beach. We also found your fingerprints on her arm. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was walking on the beach in the morning and I saw a van driving away. I ran towards it and saw a body lying on the ground. I grabbed it by the arm and dragged it to the sand. I then called in."

"Frank, what time was this at?" asked Horatio suspiciously.

"About three o'clock in the morning."

"Why were you out so early, Frank?" Horatio asked.

"I was meeting someone. He called me and asked me to meet him there. When I saw the van, I ran after it. I thought it was him."

"Frank, you said he called you," said Horatio, "You must have the phone number still. Do you?"

Frank took out his cell phone and found the number. Horatio took it and wrote down the number. He finished by saying, "Thank you, Frank."

Natalia Boa Vista sat in her chair in the lab. Her brown hair fell down to her back. Horatio walked in, startling her.

"Natalia, can you search this number? Apparently Frank got a call from this number to meet him. When he went to meet him, he had driven off in his van."

"I'll search it for you, Horatio." She took the piece of paper, getting ready to type it in. Her eyes widened.

"Natalia, what's wrong?" asked Horatio.

"I know this number. It is Nick's!"

Nick Townsend sat in the chair across from Calleigh Duquesne. Her stern face looked him right in the eye. His smirk angered her. Little did he know, she was holding huge amounts of anger inside.

"We have a detective, Nick, that says you called him. We confirmed it. How do you explain? Especially since he saw your white van driving away from a dead Reema Ders."

"There is no way I killed her or dropped her off there. I was somewhere else." said Nick.

"Where exactly where you, Nick? If you didn't drive away, who did?" said Calleigh Duquesne, apparently getting angrier by the second. "I know that Frank wouldn't lie."

"I can't answer your second question. But I can answer the first one. I was at a Tampa Bay Devil rays game," said Nick


End file.
